The present invention relates to the field of internet browsing technology, and more particularly to hiding private browsing data.
A common solution to protecting the confidentiality of a user's browsing session is activating a browsing mode in which no data regarding a user's browsing session is stored in a storage medium. Another common solution is activating a browsing mode in which access to private browsing data can be gained by inputting correct credentials into a non-hidden credential authentication system. A setback in the first solution is that the user lacks the freedom of storing browsing data. A setback in the second solution is that the existence of private browsing data is revealed when the existence of the non-hidden credential authentication system is revealed.